Never Leaving You Alice and Edward POV
by nessiestibbs
Summary: this is mizzimperfect's story "Never Leaving You" in Alice and Edwards POV. Seven months after Edward leaves in New Moon Bella gets a surprise guest. How will Bella feel when she finds out Edward had fallen in love again? Completed
1. Reminding me of her

Alice's POV

I walked through the back door into the old, abandon dance studio.

"Ugh, Daja Vue." I said. I found the staire case and climbed it slowly. This is where I saw Edward

last, and I am pretty sure he hasn't moved yet. Though he doesn't seem to think about anything

anymore. He stopped planning and just did whatever he felt like at the time. It was almost like he...

wanted to keep me from seeing him.

"Edward," I said relieved. He sat in the fetal postion in the middle of the floor. Ho looked at me

suprised.

"What are you doing here Alice?" He didn't sound angery, he just sounded...anxious and in pain.

"I saw you here, and I knew you needed my help."

"I can't stop thinking about her. I wanted to leave her for her own good, but I love her more than my

own life and I can't stop thinking about her." Edward whispered.

"Look around Edward! No wonder you can't stop thinking about her! You're living in the attic of a

ballet studio. Almost a year ago you saved Bella at a ballet studio," I walked to the window and sat

on the sill.

"And look Edward," I pointed to the parking lot across the street. "That car right there looks just like

her's. Your surrounded in a memories of her."

"This is just the place I ended up in." He replied.

"Well, I am going to get you out of here." I answered cheerfully. I went to sit by him on the floor.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I love her."

"I know Edward."

"Alice?" He asked again.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I left her for her safety"

"I know Edward."

"Alice?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Edward."

Over the next couple of days I went out and looked for different houses pretty fair away from

civilization. I found three suitable for Edward.

The first one was an off white color. It kind of had a green undertone which made the house appear

sort of. . .Translucent.

"This house is the color of bella's skin." He sighed. "She has beautiful skin."

The next house was beautful shade of blue.

"Bella looked best in blue" He sighed.

Grrr.

The last house was a yellow and white. It had a full glass wall. This one's my favorite. If he finds

anything wrong with this one. . .

"It's perfect. Thank you Alice."

We bought furniture (shopping!) and I got him settled in.

"Well, it's getting late. You probably ought to be getting back to Jasper." Edward said.

"I can stay if you need me too."

"You've been too kind Alice,"

"I just want to make sure you're happy, er, as happy as you can be right now."

He staired into my eyes. I've never really noticed before but Edward is. . .kind of beautiful.

"You've made me the happiest I've been in a long time." He slowly moved toward me. I got closer.

I never thought of Edward as more than a brother, but at this moment in time he seemed like more

than that.

He got closer and the space between us was no more. Then we kissed.


	2. kissing

**So this is just continuing where the last chp left off.**

**enjoy.  
**

* * *

Alice's POV

We kissed. Seriously, Me and Edward? _Awk_ward! But kind of. . .

"Nice?" He finished my thought.

"Yea," I giggled nervously. Things around Edward are always so. . .

"Easy" I wished he would stop doing that! I would like to finish my own thought thank you Edward!

"Sorry," He smiled his crooked smile. I haven't seen it in awhile and I didn't know how much I missed it. Me and Edward? Sure the thought crossed my mind a few times-such as when he wasn't around to hear them-but I never took it seriously. I mean Edward belongs to um...I forgot her name!! I guess I did a good job then. But I belong to...Oh. My. God. I forgot my Love's name!

"Jasper."

"What?" I asked.

"Your 'loves' name is Jasper." He laughed.

"Edward Cullen, I hardly think this is a laughing matter-" He cut me off and kissed me again. Tongue and all. Longest 30 seconds of my life. He stopped and stared at me anxious, like he was waiting for an answer. There was no question.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry" Why is he apologizing?

"Because..." his voice trailed off.

"I asked what was it, I didn't say I didn't like it" I kissed him again. Or attacked would be better word. I got on top of him and traced his mouth with my tongue. We fell to the floor and He rolled on top of me. We continued to kiss, not taking breaks to breathe. It was like we wanted each other so bad we did not bother to unnecessary human casualties. I haven't felt this way in a long time.

Edwards POV

As Alice and I continued to kiss, memories of being with Bella flooded my mind. But not those of pleasant times we had. Those of my worry. Me always having to be careful, wanting her so bad but not being able to go all the way because of how fragile and important to me she was. I could have Alice. I did not have to worry at all. A sudden jolt of...adrenalin hit me. I am growing tired of having to be the responsible one and I don't have to me.

Alice stopped kissing and looked at me, looked at my shirt, then looked at me again. She searched for an answer in my face.

_You...wanna_?

I nodded. She unbuttoned my shirt and tore it off, thus making it redundant unbuttoning the shirt. I chuckled. She lifted her shirt over my head and...(**This is a pg 13 strory :D**)

* * *

** Did you like it? REVIEW!! So as the story goes on shananigins will insue I promise!**

**and remember "Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling" J.D. _heathers_  
**


	3. Temper of an Exlove

Alice's POV

Edward and I lay in our bed and stair at the ceiling. Deep in thought as Edward usually is. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest. He placed his arm around me and it felt like it was supposed to be there.

"Edward," I whispered. This was something I've wanted to talk about for a long time, but never had the courage to ask him. I felt as if it was too much to ask.

"Yes, love?" He replied. Joy and curiosity in his voice.

"I miss my family."

"I know. You think of them often. Though, considering the last few phone calls, they don't sound to pleased with us." He replied, his face pained.

"We can visit. I need to see the house, my room, my stuff. If they don't want us their we can leave. Please?" I begged. I know Edwards soft spot. Look deep into his eyes and say please, NO whisper it. It works, I'm telling you.

Edwards POV

We hopped of the plane at North West with Alice and a mission. We were going to see our family. If they truly loved us they would feel the same that we are together, they would be happy for us. And to top it off Bella and Jasper have moved on. With I don't know, and is it wrong that I don't care?

We arrived at the glass house that I used to call home. I opened the door. Alice grinned ear to ear by my side. The first thing I expect to see is Esme. Esme then Carlisle. The last thing I expected to see was the person I actually saw on the other side of the door.

"Get. Out." I stood up straight and angled my body to hide Alice* as if to protect her. I used to do this with Bella all of the time. I would protect her. Now I'm protecting Alice from her.

Bella didn't move. She made a disgusted face.

"This is my house Bella. Not yours. I heard that you'd moved on" I said, angry. She shouldn't be here.

"Actually this is my house. And yes I have moved on, not that its any of your business" She replied. My eyes widened. _Her_ house!?

"So if you've moved on then why aren't you staying with your new 'boyfriend'?" A smug smile spread across her face, ugh! The front door opened behind me and I heard another persons thoughts: BASTARD! is what it was thinking. I heard a growl, Alice and I spun in place to see the new person only to be face to face with Jasper. He moved quickly to Bella. My eyes followed him. She smiled the stupid smug smile again.

"Why, I am staying with my boyfriend, Edward" she said in mock innocence. Then it clicked. Bella and Jasper?!

Alice's POV

Noooooooo!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screeched. I pounced at Bella in the hopes of kicking this bitches ass! Edward caught me at the waist and held me back

Bella tried to run at me and Jasper grabbed her like Edward grabbed me.

"BRING IT BITCH!" she screamed. I could see Edward's mouth drop and eyes widen in my peripheral vision

"Jasper?" Edward whispered to Bella.

"Yes, Jasper. Have you got a problem with that?!"

Edwards POV

I ignored her childish question.

"Why? Why Jasper? I mean of all the people you choose _Jasper_!" I said. Her eyes grew angry and if i didn't know better I would think she wanted to kill me.

"Because he was there for me! After you ran of with your little whore, Jasper came back to look after me. And do you know what? I love him a hell of a lot more than I ever loved you!" Pain struck me like lightning. I hurt her. I left her to save her and all I did was hurt her.

"What did you do to her Jasper?" What did he do? Bella was never this verbal, or... violent.

"I didn't do anything. She just has more confidence when she's around me" I glared at him.

"DO IT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" I shrank a little, surprised. Jasper snorted and I straghtend again. Out of spite I smirked.

"I'm not scared of a pathetic little human!" I yelled. Regretting it the second it escaped my lips. This is so rude.

"Call her pathetic one more time! And anyway, as soon as she doesn't want to be human anymore I'll change her" She looked at him. No! he can't, he'll kill her.

"Really?" he smiled at her and replied,

"Whenever you're ready" she kissed his check and glared at me. During this whole tiraid I staired in shock.

"You can get out of our house now" I continued to stair.

"You're not changing her" He won't

"Yes he is. It's nothing to do with you anyway" my eyes moved back and forth between them."Bella, he'll kill you!" I explained with pain in my eyes.

"Did you know that Jasper had hunted today for the first time in..." Bella started.

"Twelve weeks" Jasper finished.

"Twelve weeks. And do you know that he kissed me without even bothering about my scent! He's stronger than you Edward!" No he's not! He's dangerous.I glared at him and Bella flew at me. I fell backwards, shocked. She started punching me and I'm not gonna lie, it kinda hurt. Jasper grabbed her off of me and I leaped up, still glaring.

"I believe Bella told you to get out" I nodded, grabbed Alice'd hand and backed up. We left wothout another word. Nothing productive came of this trip.


	4. Missing my love

Alice's POV

A few weeks past, maybe months. To me time is all the same. Edward and I continued to..ahem. At first I felt better with Edward and I ever felt with Jasper. The reasons for this happened to be the combination of the secret conversations we have while in public and how I didn't have to worry about weather or not he had to hunt, because I didn't want him to be hurting like Jasper was. Did I mention we went out in public? We shopped, and ate out, and acted like...well your typical human couple. The kind people wrote love songs about, cheesy yet classic. With Jasper I felt sort of like I had to baby him, always worrying.

But that was at first.

As Edward and I spent more time with each other the less formal we were. I slowly started to miss the gentlemanly ways of my Ex-southern boy. I am constantly worrying about weather or not Edward is reading my mind, or if he knows if I miss Jazz. Jazz. A nickname. Edward doesn't have a nickname. Edward becomes to be a mouthful after a while.

Edward's POV

As time went on, the time I spent with Alice began to feel...boring. I don't have to worry about if someone is trying to kill her. Of if someone did try to kill her that she wouldn't be able to defend herself. That protectiveness became apart of my personality over the time I spent with Bella. Bella. I haven't said, or thought rather, her name in a long time. Probably because her name brings back a mental picture of her face. The beautiful brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Alice's short spiky hair can get irritating after several blows the the face during...ahem. The only thing I see in Alice's eye's is my reflection. I can't see all the way to her soul like I could in Bella.

Alice was on the couch, flipping though channels with the volume barley audible to human ears. See was thinking. I can tell by the look on her face, she looked as if she was in a trance, though a single word would snap her out of it.

After several hours of silence and thought I've decided we must talk.

"Alice," i whispered.

"Yes, Edward?" She looked up. Her facial expression one of someone who's guilty.

"I love you Alice, but as time goes on I continue to see that it is only like a-"

"Sibling!" She cut me off. She was excited and her voice was no longer a whisper.

"Yes," Alice stood up, placed her hand in mine and said

"C'mon Edward. Let go get our loves."

Alice's POV

we ran through the woods and I finally saw Him hunting. "JAZZ!" I screamed and threw myself at him and buried my head in his shoulder, he smelled amazing, indescribably. Just like I remember. He shoved me off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you see. I've come to realize that I still love you. I never stopped loving you. You will always be my Jazz" I confessed. I felt free after that.

"Well Alice. I hate to break it to you but I don't love you. I hate you. You broke my heart. But what I really want to say is thank you" I stared confused. Thank you?

"If you hadn't run off with Edward I would have never fallen in love with Bella. So thank you" I frowned and narrowed my eyes in disappointment. He's lying. He's just angry.

"But you still love me. I know you do" I told him, it was the truth.

"Yea I love you like a disease! I love you so much that I'm marrying Bella. Yea, that makes sense!" OUCH!

He's marrying her? My eyes filled with tears and I held back tearless sobs.

"You're marrying Bella?" Edward asked at my side. He looked at Jasper, searching for a lie. As was I.

"Yes, I'm marrying Bella. In a weeks time. You can come to the wedding if you want" A growl escaped my lips.

"You will not change her Jasper. I'm warning you! You'll kill her!" Edward shouted. Jasper snorted, like something was funny. I find NOTHING about this situation to be humorous in anyway.

"You're a bit late. I changed her a week ago. And guess what? She's still alive!" I felt a twinge of pain as I realized it was Jasper's venom running through her veins. They continued their conversation as I tuned out, thinking only of the wedding between my true love and my sister.

We ran "home" and I sucked up my pain to see my family. I opened my arms to give Esme a much needed hug.

"Get out of our house now" My eyes widened. Why? Why was she doing this to me. Never falling tears filled my eyes once again.

Hello mom" Again Esme growled at Edward.

"I am no longer your mother Edward" Edward frowned, shrugged and faced Carlisle smiling."Hello Carlisle," he tried again. Carlisle looked away from Edward in disgust and disappointment.

"I believe my wife told you to leave" He said. I saw Edward narrow his eyes and Bella spazzed out.

"I BLOODY TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK AT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" She flew at him yet again and punched. I stared wide-eyed in shock as his eye turned black and blue. I couldn't help but think about Jasper. He looked really sexy. I know he still loves me. He doesn't love Bella, who would? God, look at that body. So hot.

As if reading my mind Bella flew at me and began punching again. She screamed."YOU BLOODY BITCH! THINK ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO!!!" I squirmed under her to get free. The hit me in the center of my face and pain ran through my body like blood in a humans. I could her a crack. I screamed and threw her off of me.

The biz natch slammed into a wall. I grabbed her by her ugly polyester shirt and threw her, yet again, across the room.

She ran towards me. Her hands glowing a odd shade of green, like something you see out of a movie.

"Bella, stop! Come here! You need to get ready!" Jasper yelled. And Bella collapsed on the floor. I ran to her panicked and held her in my arms.

* * *

**Read and Review please. Thanx 4 reading!**


End file.
